Tattoos
by ManticSky
Summary: Strongly Implied Kataang. Katara wonders about Aang's tattoos. OneShot. Got the idea because my parents just got a tattoo gun, and I was wondering about Aang's.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN ATLA. IF I DID, JET WOULD BE ALIVE AND THESE WOULD BE TEN TIMES AS MANY KISSING SCENES.**_

A/N: This came to me when I was reading someone else's fanfic, something about Aang's tattoos. So I decided to bring on random Katara and have her ask him about them. I would like to point out that I have no idea how monks initiated this kind of stuff, I'm just making my best guess.

******************************************************************************************

Katara watched Aang as he completed the waterbending move she had demonstrated. He was shirtless and wearing only his shorts, so his arms, chest, back, legs, ang much more was all bare. She saw the flashes of bright blue on his arms and legs and a few thoughts came into her head.

He ended the move, bowed respectfully, then grinned goofily. "Can we take a break now? I'm tired."

"I suppose." Aang started to head off on the opposite direction. Katara wasn't sure what possessed her to do this, but she stepped forward and grabbed Aang's hand. She looked at the blue tattoo on the top and flipped it over as she examined it on his wrist, his forearm.

Now Aang was seriously wierded out. "Uhh, Katara, what are you doing?"

"C'mon, come sit down with me. I wanna ask you about some stuff." Katara led him to a huge rock and sat down. Aang proceeded to sit as close as he dared to next to the dripping wet, half-dressed girl. Katara waterbended the water out of her hair, then out of her clothes.

"What are your tattoos for?" She asked.

Aang was slightly taken aback by this question. No one had wondered about his tattoos before. "Uh, they symbolize the mastery of airbending. Why?"

Katara nodded. "When did you get them?"

Aang thought. It was before they told him he was the Avatar, but not before Appa. "About a year - uh, a hundred years ago." He smiled.

Katara giggled slightly. "They look really interesting. I'd always wondered why they'd tattoo a child with such, uh, _extreme_, markings. They would never do anything like that in the Water Tribes, but I guess the Nomads have different customs. What else did they do?"

"Hmm." Aang tried to relive some of the pleasant memories from his past. "Well, we had fruit pies, sky bison, we meditated, well, medit_ate_. I still do. We weren't allowed to have hair, possessions other than clothes, and monks weren't allowed to get married and had to take fertility pledges at sixteen."

Katara blushed at the mention of him not allowed to date, _**(OKAY. YEAH, I KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT FERTILITY MEANS BUT I DON'T WANT THAT THREE LETTER WORD IN MY STORY AT ALL. PLEASE RESPECT MY TRADITIONS.)**_and then Aang realized what he had said and his face turned beet red.

"Well, uh, m-maybe, you know, s-since you're, you know, the l-last airbender, you might have to, um, re-repopulate..." she trailed off, looking at the sky and twirling her hair. Aang's eyes grew huge and his heart thudded in his chest. He looked over and saw Toph about twenty five yards away, looking at the two strangely.

"Tinkletoes, Tara? What are you two talking about? Your hearts are bouncing around like....oooOOhh! Iiiiii geeeetttt iiit! Aang and Tara, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

Toph's song was cut short when a horrified and red-faced Katara bended the entire lake onto one small, unsuspecting girl.

Katara sat back down as Toph sputtered.

"So, umm, what-what were we talking about?" Aang asked, and Katara grimaced. _The Avatar's love life. _

"I don't know. Well, we should probably get back to training."

"Uh, yeah. I need to work off some leechy nuts." He patted his stomach and smiled.

Katara laughed, stood up and took Aang's hands, helping him up. She turned around and noticed that there was no longer any water in the lake.

He laughed. "I guess I'll go earthbend with Toph for a while. See ya." He turned and bounced merrily off.

When his back was turned, Katara traced his tattoos with her eyes, and then noticed something.

"Hey, Aang! One more question!" She ran toward him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, this is kind of embarrassing, but it just came over me. Do your tattoos, you know, uh, connect? Be-because you have them on your legs and on your back, and they both come towards each other, but, uh, do they, you know, come together?" Katara's face turned red again.

He froze, half wondering why she had been spending so much time looking at his but, and half wondering about her question. He frowned, and crossed his arms.

"I don't really know." He said.


End file.
